omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyarlathotep (Persona)
Character Synopsis Nyarlathotep 'is the personification of all of humanity's evil taken form, able to take any form he wanted. He is the evil counterpart of Philemon, who represents the good of all humanity. At one point, the two of them made a bet about the fate of humanity: Philemon believed that humanity would reach enlightenment and trascended themselves, but Nyarlathotep believed that humanity would destroy themselves. However, Philemon is only limited to guiding the humanity to find their goodness, while Nyarlathotep actively intervenes humanity in order to ensure that he is the winner of the bet. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Persona Name: Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos, Great Father, Adolf Hitler Gender: None Age: Beyond time Classification: Destructive Side of Collective Unconscious Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Maintains and can return souls back to the ocean of Collective Unconscious), Reality Warping (Capbale of making rumors become a reality. Can also rewrite the entire universe), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Altered the behavior of Tatsuya's brother, turning him to a sweet loving person to rude and violent), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (As a god of Collective Unconscious, Nyarlarthotep has the ability to alter the minds of morals. Also scales to Yaldaboath, who altered the perceptions of mankind to dismiss the existence of the Phantom Thieves and sealed away Lavenza's memories), Creation (Granted Tatsuya the power to create another timeline), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Collective Unconscious's destructive aspects. Represents the dark thoughts of humankind), Telepathy (Capable of speaking with beings across seperate universes), Shapeshifting (Alters forms to deceive others, including forms that resemble humans), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the collective unconsciousness of humanity, as the embodiment of its destructive potential), Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (His pocket reality is comprised of darkness and was akin to an endless void), Avatar Creation (Manifested numerous avatars, including that of Adolf Hitler), Space-Time Manipulation (Altered the very timeline itself), Existence Erasure (Scaling off other beings of Collective Unconscious, whom are capable erasing people from human cognition, of which causes them to disappear from reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Collective Unconscious and can manipulate it on this level. Also scales to other Collective beings, who controls mankind's perception of human concepts, which in turn affect reality, such as manipuating The Seven Deadly Sins), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Nyarlathotep has stated that all the souls of humanity return to and come from the Sea of Souls and the CU, and Philemon also stated that since the start, the nature of each human soul and a person's sheer willpower has enough potential to create new realities. Of which in turn means Nyarlathotep is maintaining and has absolute dominion over a realm with over 107,602,707,791 universes) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in the minds of all things existing a mere influence and is the embodiment of destructive consciousness) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Governs over and has absolute control over the sea of souls, of which contains billions of universes manifested from the collective thoughts and willpower of humankind) 'Durability: Multiverse Level (Equal with Philemon, who's only able to stalemate Nyarlathotep themselves) Stamina: Infinite (Exists as a abstract entity of human destructive nature) Range: Multiversal (Controls billions of universes, of which are made from human thought) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:' '''Genius '(Constructed a plan, of which caused all events that happened in Persona 2 to occur. Also has knowledge far beyond any human) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Spear of Destiny Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' As the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, Nyarlathotep has full control over the cognitive universe. Upon encroaching upon reality and fusing the cognitive universe with the physical universe, his control spreads and allows him to directly change the real world as he sees fit. *'Existence Erasure: '''After fusing reality with the cognitive universe, by erasing an object or person's existence within the Collective Unconscious, that object or person's real counterpart would cease to exist in reality as well. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Games Category:Demons Category:Abstract Beings Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 2